The End Of ShippudenPrototype
by NaitoOni93
Summary: This is just the prototype. Yeah :D. So please review.


_I do not own naruto_

_In the great shinobi fourth generation war, It was a mad house. The allied nations vs Akatsuki was going at it. With Naruto and the others chasing after Madara and Sasuke."SASUKE!" Naruto cried out to his stopped and looked at Madara."Sure Sasuke...you can take the boy...but remember don't kill him..I still need the kyuubi" Madara glared. Sasuke just looked at naruto and told him to follow him to Valley Of End."NARUTO!"Sakura yelled and tried to go chase both of Kakashi stopped her._

_"Sakura...no...let them handle you interfer with their fight, You'll be killed in the crossfire"Kakashi told her. As much as Sakura wanted to help her friend Naruto. Kakashi was right. _

_"Right now. We will fight these guys!"Kakashi glared at Madara and Kabutomaru who just appeared out of nowhere._

_"Lets have some fun with these brats and Kakashi" Kabutomaru suggested. Madara nodded and they both took a step forward into the battle feild._

_There stood Killer Bee,Tsunade,Anko,Kakashi,Sakura,Lee,Sai,Kiba,Shikamaru,Suigetsu,and Karin._

_"So you little bitch, You've decided to help the leaf out huh?"Madara said glaring at the scared Karin. Karin was too scared to reply, However Tsunade replied for her._

_"She's just assisting for now on. After the war, We decide her and her friend's punishment"Tsunade said and giving a quick glare to Suigetsu and Karin._

_Sakura and Kakashi anaylzed Madara and Kabutomaru until Kiba foolishly made a move on Madara._

_"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba said as ran towards Madara and used his signature move. However Kiba only went through Madara. Kiba forgot that Madara can do this odd technique and that led to his downfall._

_Madara put his hand up and pointed it towards kiba. Kakashi knew exactly what he was going to do._

_"KIBA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kakashi yelled out to him._

_"Shinra Tensei..."A gravitational blow pushed Kiba back."Kiba!"Lee yelled out and attacked Madara with some punches and kicks but they never connected. _

_"Kakashi. You and I will take on Kabuto"Anko suggested. Kakashi nodded and they both charged at Kabutomaru. _

_"Foolish Konoha Ninja...Shadow Snake Han-"Kabutomaru was caught off guard by Kakashi's water prison jutsu._

_"Heh..."Kabutomaru smirked and Anko did a couple of hand signs with Kakashi's Shadow clone right beside her._

_"LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING WOLF JUTSU!"Kakashi cried out _

_"WIND STYLE: DRAGON TYPHOON JUTSU!" Anko cried out._

_Both jutsu rushed towards Kabutomaru and both combined into a lightning wind strike. However, Kabutomaru blocked the jutsu with an earth wall jutsu._

_"You'll have to do better than that to stop me"Kabutomaru and Karin attacked Madara. _

_" Suigetsu I'll try to distract him with some bombs while you attack him from below. He's standing on the water so do your stuff"Karin instructed. Suigetsu nodded and went to a far away distance. Shikamaru had Madara in a shadow possession jutsu while Killer Bee was getting ready to deliever a heavy blow._

_"Lady Tsunade. Where's Karin and Suigetsu?"Sakura asked._

_They all looked around until they spotted Karin with a kunai and had four paper bombs on it. "I'll take you down here!..M..Madara"Karin was scared but she knew what she had to do, even if costed her life. _

_" YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO THAT!"Tsunade yelled at karin. Karin threw the paper bombs anyway and they went through Madara just as she hoped."Yes..."Karin smiled in success._

_"Did you think that'll stop m-"Madara was caught off guard by no other than Suigetsu with his new sword. Shimizu(Death Water)."HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Suigetsu slashed at Madara and connected on his shoulder, Injecting some poison inside his body." Gotcha!...NOW RAPPER DUDE!"_

_"Hey that's Killer Bee Rapper to ya muthafucka!"Killer Bee charged at Madara until something incredible happened. Madara was able to move his arms._

_"W...What the hell?"Shikamaru said in shocked._

_"Good plan Karin...but it didn't work..."Sakura looked at Madara using Shinra Tensei on Killer Bee. " Hahahahhahaha..."Madara looked at Karin and teleported in front of her._

_"KARIN!" Suigetsu yelled and ran towards her. Karin was indeed scared, She was frozen in fear._

_" You bitch...you thought that simply distracting me with bombs and poisoning me would put me down for good?"Madara gave a death towards Suigetsu._

_" That sword didn't even phase me by the way. The poison dissolved in my body and now it's completely destroyed. Face it! All of you cant defeat me"Madara kicked Karin in the face sending her flying and having Suigetsu catching her. "...S...Suigetsu?...sorry...I tried..."Karin looked at him._

_Suigetsu was now pissed,Superiorly strong or not. This guy had to go down. Suigetsu looked at Lee."HEY! bushy brow guy"_

_"My name is Lee!"Lee said with a hint of anger in his tone."Whatever!..can you do me a favor and protect Karin. Im gonna try to defeat this guy myself!"Suigetsu said with confidence in his tone._

_Sai was faraway from the battle, In search for Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. "Naruto...Through out the times I had been around you. I think...no...I know! You and I have a bond. I want our bond to be like you and Sasuke's...So as your friend...I'll help you out and bring Sasuke back too!"Sai said as he flew on his art bird from the skies._

_Meanwhile with Anko and Kakashi. Kabutomaru seemed to have the upper hand. "Fire Style: Giant Flare Bomb Jutsu"Kabutomaru shot out a gigantic fire ball at Kakashi and Anko._

_They avoid it barely and Kabutomaru appeared in front of Anko."shit!"Anko smirked and grabbed her by the throat"You weakling"Kabutomaru smirked._

_Kakashi reacted quickly and activated his sharingan."Kabuto...put her down"Kakashi glared as he was preparing a Lightning Blade._

_Anko hissed and kicked Kabutomaru in the head, Which didn't phase him as much but he did lost his hold on Anko." Thanks for the distraction Kakashi..."Anko said while she held her throat._

_Kakashi nodded and charged his lightning blade to the max."Here I come...Kabuto!"Kakashi said. Kabutomaru stood there waiting for him to strike. "heheheheheh"Kabutomaru chuckled evily._

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke. They were battling it out."Naruto...You have gotten stronger over the years...Im sorta...impressed"Sasuke just stood there waiting for his friend to strike. But he wanted to know something."Sasuke...why do you continue this path of darkness...you had killed your brother Itachi...what else do you WANT?"Naruto said as he charged at him with a Rasengan._

_Sasuke cancelled it with a Chidori and kicked Naruto. Naruto blocked it with his right arm and grab a hold of his leg, attempting to throw him off. Sasuke flip himself up and did some hand signs."How do you like a fireball to the face"Sasuke smirked with malice. Naruto quickly defended himself by using a replacement jutsu."Hmph!" Sasuke said as he felt Naruto being behind him._

_Naruto growled and prepared to use Rasen-Shuriken."To answer your question Naruto...I like being this way...feeling the hate and cold...Screw Konoha! Screw Team 7! Screw You and Sakura and Kakashi! and Screw everything else. My heart is only in one place and that is in a realm of darkness.. you actually thought you and I could be friends?. HA! your naive then i thought Naruto...There's nothing you can do to STOP ME!"Sasuke said with total intent to kill and charged at him with a chidori until a black flash of amaratsu stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks._

_"What the?...Ameratsu?" Sasuke said with a astonished tonned. _

_Naruto was also shocked to until he remembered that Itachi gave him some of his powers. Suddenly Naruto was in his mindscape._

_"Wha..What the? Kyuubi? did you do this?"Naruto asked."Don't look at me"Kyuubi said as he appeared in a human form._

_"WHAT THE? WHO ARE YOU!"Naruto asked completely shocked. Kyuubi sighed,"Naruto. Its me you idiot. The Kyuubi no Yoko...baka"Kyuubi had long red hair and reddish orange eyes. He had whisker marks and wore a orange cloak._

_"Your...in a human form?"Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded."Yes. Still cant kill that brat Sasuke huh?"Kyuubi smirked evily._

_"Grrrrrr"Naruto got angry until someone put a hand on his shoulder."Huh?..."Naruto looked over to see not only the fourth hokage and Kushina but Jiraiya and Itachi as well._

_"What the? Mom? Dad? Pervy Sage? ITACHI?"Naruto said completely shocked. Minato chuckled at this."Naruto...you can't hold back against my little brother..."Itachi said._

_"What are you saying?"Naruto asked._

_"What the Uchiha is saying is that you will have to kill him. Either it's your village or Sasuke. He's an international criminal and will do ANYTHING to gain power...even kill you"Kyuubi said. Naruto was shocked, they couldn't be serious."Naruto,He's not the Sasuke you used to know...he has changed and if you keep this up. He will hurt others that are very important to you"Jiraiya said._

_"Yes sweety, Listen to Jiraiya. You can't let this happened. If you don't kill sasuke. He'll come back and destroy the leaf village"Kushina said._

_Kyuubi kept an hateful eye on Kushina and Minato. "But mom it's not easy as it looks. Sasuke is very powerful and I just cant bring myself to do it. Plus...I dont know what to do..I...I...Im scared on both terms..."Naruto said looking down. "Hey brat! quit your whining! I've know you for 16 years and you haven't gave up in your damn life. Sasuke May be your friend to you. But you need to see that Sasuke isn't Sasuke" Kyuubi said._

_"Yes...if you truly see my brother as your little brother. Do him a favor and free him from this monstrous darkness that's consuming him."Itachi said._

_" But how...how am i going to do that?"Naruto asked. Itachi just walked up and jabbed him in the forhead like he did to Sasuke when they were little."You can do it Naruto.I had believe you would become hokage some day. and I believe you can save my brother. Im sure you will find the answer. My secondary brother of a friend"Itachi smiled._

_"Itachi..."Naruto quietly said._

_"WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU NARUTO!"Jiraiya and Itachi and Minato and Kushina said and they all dissapeared."Thank you...for all your help"Naruto said. He turned his gazed to the Kyuubi._

_"What?..."Kyuubi said with a growl."Lets take Sasuke down Kyuubi!"Naruto said."I have to free him from this darkness!"Naruto said. Kyuubi just looked at him and then slowly nodded._

_Back to reality. Naruto had saw Sasuke charged at Naruto with a chidori."HERE I COME NAAAAARUUUTOOOO!"Naruto closed his eyes and caught sasuke's arm which cancelled the Chidori._

_"...You see Sasuke, I have been thinking. That your not like you use to be. And now I know what Sakura meant that your not the same. Your lost in the darkness, well guess what?...I have a new goal...IM GONNA FREE YOU FROM THAT DARKNESS!"Suddenly Sasuke felt something spinning on his stomach._

_"RASENGAN!"Sasuke was blown back 4 feet away from Naruto._

_Meanwhile with Sakura and The Others._

_Madara was standing there completely unharmed and holding kiba by the throat."D-Darn..."Kiba said."You seem very weak...Inuzuka Kiba...".Tsunade and Sakura charged at Madara with Chakra enhanced fist._

_"Taijutsu is completely useless against me."Madara stated but they kept charging."People will never learn their own mistakes..."He let go of Kiba and turned to Tsunade and Sakura._

_"Come at me then.."Madara activated his Rinnegan and took out a chakra disruption blade(The blades that Pain always have)_

_Tsunade attempted to punch Madara, But what he didn't know was that this was a diversion for Shikamaru to use shadow possession jutsu. He simply dodged Tsunade's blow and saw Sakura coming at him too._

_"Foolish.."Madara was about to kick Sakura until he was caught by Shikamaru's shadows possession."Gotcha again..."Shikamaru smirked."Actually Nara Shikamaru..."Madara activated his sharingan and Shikamaru caught Tsunade and was completely stunned."I got you..."Madara stabbed Tsunade in the stomach._

_"LADY TSUNAAAADE!"Sakura cried out to her coughed up blood and glared at Madara."You...B...Bastard"_

_"Long live the kage..."Madara said quietly and yanked out the blade. Tsunade fell over and was caught by Sakura._

_Killer Bee looked at Madara and decide to use his Giant Ox Tail Form."Ya gonna get yo ass beat down foool"_

_"8 tailed Jinchuriki...Killer Bee"Madara stepped forward."I can finally capture you..."Shikamaru couldn't do a thing._

_"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!"Suigetsu yelled out and used a water technique."Water Style: WATER DRAGON FANG BULLET!"_

_The attack was headed towards Madara."Useless completely...Huh?"Suigetsu was in the attack and came out at him and Killer Bee came behind Madara as well. Both are intenting to decapitate him._

_"You have no chance at all!...Shinra Tensei!"Suigetsu and Killer Bee were blown away by the attack flying 2 feet from Madara."Just give up you two..."Madara walked up towards Killer Bee until someone intervine._

_"More pest?" Madara said being annoyed. What shikamaru saw who intervined the fight were the Raikage,Gaara,Temari,Samui,Omoi,and Kankuro._

_"Omoi?...Brotha? Samui?"Killer Bee said while he was on the ground._

_"We will take it from here..."Gaara said putting his arm up."Get up Shikamaru!"Temari yelled._

_Shikamaru grunted and got could barely see who was there."Samui! You can heal! so heal up Tsunade!"Raikage ordered. Samui nodded and got to where Tsunade was._

_"You guys can escape. Go to Naruto and aid him...now!"Gaara ordered Lee,Kiba,Sakura,Suigetsu,and Karin. They all looked at eachother and nodded and left."I can feel Naruto's chakra..."Karin got up._

_"Everyone...please follow me..."Karin said._

_"RIGHT!"They all said in unison and go and in search for Naruto."Don't worry Naruto, Im coming to help!"Sakura said._

_"We will be here for ya buddy!"Kiba also said. "Yes!"Lee added. Suigetsu and Karin just looked forward and thinking about what should they do when they encounter Sasuke._

_"I wont let your death be in vain...Jugo"Suigetsu said. Meanwhile in the showdown between Kabutomaru and Kakashi and Anko, Kabutomaru smirked at them._

_"You actually thought that those moves will beat me...tough luck kukukukukukuku"Kabutomaru chuckled evily._

_"There has to be an opening...hmm...I guess I have to use my mangekyo sharingan..."Kakashi said to himself. Anko was almost out of chakra,"Hey Anko, Take a breather and sit back. Your almost to zero of your chakra"_

_"H-Hey...I...I...I can still fight..."_

_"Your in no condition too..."_

_"Your not my parent Kakashi...Im a grown woman and I can do this on my own dammit!"_

_"..."Kakashi walked up to her and knocked her out a blow to the stomach."Sorry Anko...I just wouldn't be able to bare the fact if you got yourself killed"..._

_"Awwww so touching"Kabutomaru ignored him and actived his mangekyo sharingan."Let the real battle began!"_

_"With Pleasure...entertain me Kakashi". Kakashi ran up and did a round house kick towards Kabutomaru. He dodges it easily and wasn't expecting a second kakashi to pop from behind._

_"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"Kakashi shot out a fire ball for a diversion. Kabutomaru dodged the fireball as Kakashi wanted him to."MANGEKYO! SHARINGAN!"_

_Kabutomaru just stood there allowing his arm being sucked by the black hole. Meanwhile with Sasuke and Naruto._

_Naruto was in sage mode while Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan."Tsk...Lightning Style: Chidori Senbon" Sasuke said as he shot out senbon with chidori energy._

_Naruto dodged them swifty and jumped in the air."SAGE ARTS: GIANT RASENGAN!"Naruto slams down the huge Rasengan into Sasuke. However Sasuke dodges it and tries to use Ameratsu against Naruto from behind._

_Naruto sensed this and dodged the black flames in time"Whoa...that was a close one"Naruto then locked his eyes on did the same,"You wont beat me...Naruto..."Sasuke smirked and had a surprised attack."Summoning Jutsu!"A giant Hawk appears before Naruto's eyes and Sasuke jumps on the Hawks back."Time to get serious...Lets go Taka(That's the Hawk's Name)"_

_"Yes Sasuke..."The Hawk said with a smirk. Naruto bit his thumb and did some hand signs"Summoning Jutsu!"Naruto slammed his palm on the water and Gamakichi appeared."Hiya Naruto! whats up man?"Gamakichi asked_

_"That's what's up!"Naruto pointed to Sasuke who is hovering in the air."Whoa! your going against the Uchiha kid again?"Gamakichi asked the obivious._

_"Yes..I need you for combat for a short while Gamakichi."Naruto said with seriousness in his tone._

_Gamakichi nodded and Naruto got on his back"Lets do this Gamakichi!"Naruto said._

_"Roger that!"Gamakichi replied._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked,"Blaze Release: Blazing Flame!"Sasuke shot out a beam of fire at Naruto. Naruto knew what to do from made Gamakichi splash his arm on the water so that it cancel the fire Sasuke shot severly more along with Taka's wind jutsu making it a fire tornado. _

_"Toad Pistol!"Naruto cried as he focus his chakra into Gamakichi and he shot out a water beam to cancel the fire tornado. Gamakichi charged at Sasuke and starts to make a Rasen-Shuriken._

_Sasuke glares at Naruto and does hand signs."Chidori Blade!"Sasuke called out as he shot a extending chidori blade at Naruto's for Naruto it was a shadow clone and the real Naruto appeared behind Sasuke"So...F-Fast!"Naruto kicked Sasuke,Sasuke saw this and blocked it. Naruto smirked and another Naruto clone punches him off the hawk. "You son of a bitch"Sasuke dissapeared and reappered behind Naruto and kicked his back._

_"gyaaah"Naruto fell but got back up and pulled out a kunai and threw it at dodged it and laughed"Your getting scared Naruto?"he did some hand signs and looked at Sasuke."Fire Style:..."Naruto jumped to Gamakichi's head._

_"TOAD FLAME BOMB!"Naruto and Gamakichi shot a giant fire ball at Sasuke. Sasuke did hand signs and did a fireball jutsu it became a jutsu struggle between Sasuke and Naruto. Each one of them not giving in or showing signs of it."Ugh! this is getting annoying"Sasuke said to minutes the struggle had stopped and Sasuke jumped up to the Madara statue."Gamakichi...go now. You deserve a rest"Naruto ordered._

_"..."he nodded and looked at his master"Be careful Naruto"with that said. Gamakichi was gone and Naruto stood there looking at Sasuke putting his arm up."What's he planning...".Sasuke just stared down at Naruto."This jutsu...Kirin...is very unavoidable and undodgeable...this jutsu will drive down to your skull...I'll make sure of that..."Lightning began to form around his arm._

_"This isn't good..."Naruto thought. There was no way he could dodge it or avoid it. So he's got to block it. But how was the question that pondered on Naruto's watched in shocked as the lightning began to form as a huge tiger._

_"...Kirin..."Sasuke threw the tiger down at Naruto and it's heading straight towards him fast until the tiger is stopped by another tiger that what looked like to be a looked up and see who did that when he sees Sai in front of him and scroll opened and ready."Naruto...Sorry I have intervine..but if I haven't you would had been dead probably"Sai simply stated._

_"Sai...please you have to stay out of this..."Naruto said to his friend. Sai looked at Naruto with his dark eyes and stated that"I want to have a bond like you and Sasuke...I want to feel that strong bond...so I'll do anything to protect my friend!"Naruto was shocked to have Sai consider him a friend._

_Meanwhile with Konoha. Ino,Tenten,Shino,Hinata,Chouji,and Neji are fighting against the Zetsu's."We have to get to Naruto and others!"Neji said as he palmed a Zetsu._

_"Y-Yeah..and K-Kiba went to fight that Uchiha Madara...I hope he returns in one piece along with everyone else"Hinata said."HYA!"She kicks a zetsu out of the way."Ugh! these things are starting to become atrocious!"Ino said as she punched one away._

_"Okay...ROTATION!"Neji screamed and spun around killing 20 zetsu's and making their escape._

_"We will help out Naruto and the others"Shino ordered and they all nodded._

_"This war is getting crazy too"TenTen added._

_"And Lee is fighting Madara..."Neji also added. Tenten had a look of shock on her face. Lee going against a superior S-Rank criminal of Akatsuki and he's the leader."Is he insane?"Ino asked._

_They all just thought deep."Change in plans...we will save Lee and take down Madara..."Shino suggested._

_Back to Naruto,Sai,and Sasuke."So...there goes my "replacement"again..."Sasuke glared at Sai. Sai just looked at Sasuke with the same type._

_"Im not just an replacement. Im Sai Takashi(a lastname i made for him)and Im Naruto's bestfriend...For Naruto, I'll battle you but wont kill you"Sai stated. Naruto just looked at Sai with total pulled out a scroll and drew on it very fast, soon five lions came out of the scroll and attacked Sasuke._

_"You've gotta be kidding me...so pathefic"Sasuke said to himself as he dodged all the lions. Sai jumped and run up on the Madara statue with Naruto behind him in suit. "2 against one?..."Sasuke thought._

_"Well it doesnt matter how many you have, I'll take you all down" Back with Madara and the others."...This is getting quite annoying..."Madara said to himself._

_Gaara stood there arms crossed and glaring at Madara, with sand moving around him protectively."HYAA!"Raikage and Killer charged at Madara, attempting to do a double lariat._

_"This attack was used against Kisame..."Madara thought."Sand coffin!"_

_Madara was caught off guard and his legs were being crushed by the sand."DOUBLE LARIAT!"_

_Madara sighed and dodged the attacks even though he wasn't able to move his legs. "Your too slo-?"_

_Temari smirked as she whipped up her fan and swung it, creating a huge was hit by the hurricane."Lucky shot..."Madara admitted._

_"Time to get serious then..."_

_Back with Kakashi and Kabutomaru. Kabutomaru was in his white snake mode."Your body will belong to me KAKASHI!"Kabutomaru striked at Kakashi._

_Kakashi dodged the attack and did a couple of hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Jutsu!"Kakashi shot out a water dragon from and made out of water towards got hit and was blown back from the impact._

_"URG!...y...you bastard!". Anko had woke up 4 minutes later after the technique and saw Kakashi holding his arm in pain. His Jounin vest was destroyed and his headband was on the ground._

_"K...K...Kakashi..."Anko whispered. Kakashi noticed that she had awaken."Hello Anko"He smiled._

_Anko was pissed off and worried in the same time. But she knew Kakashi can handle this."You better stay alive...idiot"She replied. Kakashi just kept smiling until Kabutomaru slithered his way towards them. Kakashi only had enough chakra for his most strongest jutsu. But it's risky._

_Kabutomaru began to form a blast in his mouth(like the menacing ball that naruto and killer bee can do when their in tail beast mode)Kakashi eyes widen,"Shit!"without hesitation or a second thought. Kakashi picked up Anko bridal style and began to run._

_"Kakashi! what the hell?"_

_"Anko...That blast is very powerful...he's planning to annailate everything in his path with that blast. Including half of the leaf village."Kakashi stated._

_"IT GOES THAT FAR?"_

_"I wont let it"Kakashi and Anko stopped in the middle of a forest and he bit his thumb and made a circle surrounding him on the ground._

_"Kakashi...what are you gonna do?"Anko asked. Kakashi looked at her with a serious look on his face. She could tell he was exhausted."Im going to stop the blast myself...even if I die by succedding". He did numerous hand signs and soon lightning type chakra began to surround him and the circle was glowing. _

_"Kakashi..."was all anko could say. The blast was heading towards them fast,Soon Kakashi was ready."ITS OVER KAKASHIIIIII!" Kabutomaru screamed._

_Kakashi closed his eyes and did a Kamehameha stance(Yup)."Lightning Style:...RISING LIGHTNING DRAGON!". A Dragon made out of lightning chakra went through the blast,completely destroying Kabutomaru's attack._

_"WHAT THE!"Kabutomaru was shocked and he couldn't move because he was binded by Kakashi's other jutsu. Lightning Hold. The dragon came towards Kabutomaru and hit him square in the chest,eventually killing him seconds later._

_"..."Kakashi had won the battle and anko smiled at him."Glad your okay...Kakashi"Kakashi smiled back before passing out due to exhaustion. (don't worry he's not dead)_

_Back to Ino,Neji,Tenten,Shino,Chouji,and Hinata. "I...I...I see them!" Hinata called out._

_"Good work Hinata"Shino said. they all landed in the battlefield but there was no sign of Lee._

_"Great...More reinforcements..."Madara was getting very annoyed of people keep jumping in the battle."And it looks like Kabuto is dead...ah well...I'll go get Sasuke's eye and the Kyuubi's power and I'll finish these ninja off"_

_Madara quickly did some hand signs and red flash appeared blinding everyone except for Hinata and Neji and Madara began to make his escape to Naruto and Sasuke. "Damn! he got away!" Omoi said._

_"Just fucking great!" Raikage said with rage."Everyone! he went to go after Naruto and Sasuke!"Neji called out. "WHAT?"both Raikage and Tsunade said. "We gotta help Naruto"Shikamaru said._

_"Agree.."Neji said. They all nodded and went to catch Madara. Meanwhile with Sakura and Others. They were jumping from branch to branch to help out Naruto. "So you guys were part of Sasuke's crew?" Kiba asked._

_"Yeah...it was crappy. With him being bossy,Karin being overly obsess with him like a fan-crazed fangirl and Jugo being a psychoctic nut job"Suigetsu smirked. Karin just glared at Suigetsu. "Hey ya know I was only kidding" He replied._

_"Anyway! I gonna give Sasuke some payback for what he did to me!"Said an angry Karin. Sakura just looked at her. "You and me both Karin"Sakura said._

_"HEY GUYS! IM CATCHING A SCENT!...ITS NARUTO!"Kiba called out. "Yes! Naruto is still there one piece"Sakura said happily._

_"And Sasuke's there of course"Kiba added. That put a frown on both Karin and Sakura's faces. "Wait?...Someone else is there too..."Kiba said shockingly. They were all astonished to find out that there was another person in the battlefield._

_"Could it be Uchiha Madara?"Lee asked._

_"Nah... it couldn't be...I hope not"Suigetsu replied. Karin smelled the familiar chakra and stopped dead at her tracks."GUYS! ITS THAT INK ARTIST NINJA" _

_"SAI?"Kiba and Lee and Sakura said with bewilderment."Yes. Sai..is there fighting Sasuke"Karin called out. "Were getting closer! I can feel it!"Kiba said. They all nodded and saw Sai and Naruto fighting against Sasuke._

_"Tch...even in teamwork you guys cannot beat me.."Sasuke said._

_Naruto just growled and Sai stood calm."NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUTO!"Sakura yelled out._

_"Sakura-chan?"Naruto said with shocked."Great. Not only Sakura's here. but Karin as well..."Sasuke said to himself. Lee,Kiba,Suigetsu,Karin,and Sakura landed into the battlefield. Each of them had their eyes on Sasuke and Naruto. "What are you five doing here?"Sai asked._

_"I got worried. So I wanted to make sure...that Naruto's alright"Sakura said,She then looked at Sasuke."Sasuke...im asking this one more time!...please stop what your doing!"Sakura cried just glared at her and then he smirked."Why would I Sakura?...This Darkness...IS MY HOME!"Sasuke grinned a devilish grin. Karin shivered at this,"There goes that dark chakra again"Karin thought._

_"Karin...Next Time...I'll make sure your dead"Sasuke smirked. Karin had a look of fear on her face."NO!"_

_Sasuke turned to see Suigetsu standing right in front of her with his sword."Seriously?"Sasuke thought. Naruto looked directly at Suigetsu."HEY! This is a fight between Me and Sasu-"Naruto was cut off by Karin._

_"Naruto!. Just let him do it. Then you can fight Sasuke all you want. Suigetsu wants to fight Sasuke as much as you do."She said._

_Naruto couldn't just let anyone get hurt. So being him, He decided to help out both Sai and Suigetsu."Three against one huh?...very well then...Mangekyo Sharingan" Sasuke's sharingan began to form._

_"Everyone! Get Ready!"Naruto called out. Sakura was worried for Naruto,"Naruto...please oh please be careful...please"She thought. Suigetsu charged at Sasuke with Sai and Naruto following behind him for back up."HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Suigetsu cried as he swung his Shimizu at Sasuke._

_Sasuke simply dodged the blade and prepared a chidori"Suigetsu is a water ninja which means physical contact wont do a thing...so I'll just have to stick with Lightning Range Jutsu...heh dont bother me"Sasuke thought and smirked._

_Sai started to draw on his scroll"Secret Ninja Beast Scroll" Sai summoned out Five Shark drawings to attack Sasuke. Sasuke saw these five sharks coming at him and he was prepared and ready. Sasuke closed one of his eyes and did a hand sign."AMERATSU!"_

_Black flames began to engulf the sharks and Sasuke's left eye began to bleed."Shit!"Sasuke said as he held his eye in pain._

_Naruto charged up his rasengan,Suigetsu saw the rasengans and had a plan."Hey...Naruto Right?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Listen. How bout you and me and that artist over there can combine our attacks?"Suigetsu suggested. "Combine our attacks?"Sai questioned. Sasuke stood there waiting for them to make a move."Tsk..."_

_After a minute of them talking about their plan. They all nodded and got ready._

_"What were they doing over there?"Karin asked._

_"Looks like they were divising a plan or something"Kiba replied._

_"Naruto..."Sakura said to herself._

_"Secret Ninja Beast Scroll!"Sai drew the five sharks again and they came out and attacked Sasuke again._

_"This again? anything new?" Sasuke said activating his chidori getting ready to attack. But what he didn't expect was that a water dragon jutsu washed them away and attacked him square in the looked around and saw naruto coming towards him with a rasen-shuriken combined with Suigetsu's water dragon jutsu. No time to react he was hit of course._

_"RASEN-WATER TYPHOON!"Suigetsu and Sai and Naruto yelled out the jutsu name. Sasuke was blown back into the Madara Statue._

_"Did you SEE THAT?"Karin yelled out._

_"Yeah! I did! It was quite excellent. Such a brilliant plan. Thats what I call team work!"Lee replied._

_Sakura was amazed that they all pulled that off,knowing the sharingan and all. Kiba was cheering on for Naruto and Sai and Suigetsu._

_"Did...we get him?"Suigetsu asked._

_"...I think so?"Naruto replied._

_"Not quite!"Said Sasuke emerging from the statue._

_"What...the hell?"Sai said(yes he's curses). Sasuke smirked and got up and his outfit was torn,his eye was bleeding but the mangekyo sharingan was activated still. Behind him stood a pitch-blackish purple figure known as Susano'o._

_"ROOOAAAAR!"Susano'o roared. "W...What the hell is that?'Naruto asked looking up at the jutsu._

_"Susano'o"Both Karin and Suigetsu said in Unison._

_"Susano'o?"Sakura asked. "Yes..it's a jutsu the Uchiha know. You see that sheild?"Karin pointed to the sheild that Susano'o was holding._

_"Yeah?"Kiba replied."That sheild is known as the Yata 's very very unpenatrable...merely impossible to can also deflect anything,even the most powerful jutsu's"Karin explain._

_Sakura,Kiba,and Lee were all shocked about the ability of the Yata Mirror of Susano'o._

_They saw Naruto charging at Sasuke with a rasengan in his hand._

_"WAIT! NARUTO! DONT!"Suigetsu yelled out. But Naruto already collided the rasengan with the Yata Mirror and was blown back towards Suigetsu and Sai._

_"It blew him back? But that rasengan was in full power right?"Sai said._

_"Yeah. It was...but it didnt work like I expected"Suigetsu._

_"Expected? Suigetsu whats going on here?"Naruto asked. "I heard things about the Susano'o" Suigetsu replied._

_"Su...sano'o?"Naruto questioned. Suigetsu nodded."The sheild it's holding is called the Yata Mirror it can deflect any thing,even the most strongest jutsu."Suigetsu explain._

_"So...we cant penatrate it?"Sai asked. Sasuke walked towards them with Susano'o following him."Yes...so go ahead and attack. When your all exhausted, I'll kill you all and then I'll kill your friends"Sasuke smirked._

_Naruto,Suigetsu,and Sai stooded there in shocked."Dammit..."Naruto cursed under his breath._

_Sasuke kepted walking towards them and Susano'o shot a fire arrow at them. "What the hell?"Naruto said as he dodged the arrow barely. _

_"That arrow was huge,enough to obliterate all of us in one blow"Sai comment. Sasuke began to laugh wildly.".Suigetsu. All three you cant beat the powers I possess...Tsukuyomi!"Sasuke eyes began to spin and he turned his gazed to Naruto,hoping he'll be trapped in the illusion. However, Suigetsu stepped in and got trapped in the illusion._

_"Tsk...Fair enough"Sasuke said coughing up blood from the strain of the sharingan."Dammit..."_

_Suigetsu was in a inverted world and he couldn't move his arms and legs. Sasuke appeared in front of him._

_"Damn you Sasuke...GYAAAAH!"Sasuke had strucked his chidori sword(The chidori that can go long and stuff)into Suigetsu's shoulder and it began to electrucute him._

_"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Suigetsu screamed. The Tsukuyomi was over and Suigetsu dropped on the ground._

_"What happened to Suigetsu?"Sakura asked. _

_"SUIGETSU!"Karin yelled out running towards his body,However Sasuke didn't let this happened."This time, I'll make sure your DEAD!"Sasuke made Susano'o attack Karin and she grabbed Suigetsu's body and made a run for it._

_"Hang in there Suigetsu!"Karin thought. A Fire arrow was heading straight towards her._

_"KARIN LOOK OUT!"Sakura called out. Karin turned around and saw Naruto stopping the arrow with his bare hands."Your not gonna...lay a finger on her again...SASUKE!"Naruto said as he threw the arrow away._

_"What the?...Its that damn Sage mode...tsk..." Sasuke thought. Before he could even make a move,Madara stepped in the battle out of nowhere._

_"MADARA?"Karin said with so much bewilderment. Naruto groaned,"Ugh! 2 uchiha I need to beat...great...ugh!"Naruto stood up._

_"Naruto...you need to run...RUN NO-"Sai was attacked what appeared to be a blade on his shoulder."Ugh...uuuugh..."Sai dropped on the ground._

_"SAI!"Naruto cried out and rush towards him but ameratsu was surrounding him."What the hell?...Ameratsu?"Naruto looked at madara and saw him being the cause of this._

_Sakura and Karin and Kiba and Lee were shocked to see that Madara had found them."Madara...what are you doing here?"Sasuke demanded to know._

_Madara just looked at him."Your in the way of my prize Sasuke."He pointed his hand to Sasuke."Shinra Tensei..."Sasuke was blown back by the push,even though Susano'o tried to block it but couldn't._

_Sasuke looked at Madara with hatred."That...Traitor..."Sasuke glared at him. Naruto just got in his sage mode and summoned Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima._

_"Ah! Naruto-boy, glad to see you again"Fukasaku said as he hoped on his shoulder._

_"Yes Yes Naru-chan. Glad to see you once more"Shima added. Naruto smiled at them softly and got a serious look on his face."Sorry I had summoned you guys but im gonna need your help once again...Look. That's Madara Uchiha,He's really powerful."Naruto said as he pointed to Madara._

_"That's...Uchiha Madara?"Fukasaku asked._

_"Yeah..."Naruto nodded and replied. Fukasaku was shocked that such a man that existed so many years ago would be still alive._

_"Pa. Look at the Uchiha's Eyes! Yer not gonna believe this"Shima said. Fukasaku looked at his eyes and was completely shocked. _

_"He has the rinnegan and the sharingan!"Fukasaku stated. Naruto was shocked and yelled at Madara."HEY! HOW DID YOU GAIN THE RINNEGAN?"_

_"Rinnegan?..."Sasuke thought while getting up. Sakura grabbed Sai and began to heal him."N...Naruto..."Sai said to himself. Madara smirked under his mask and told him._

_"It wasn't easy,I stole it from Nagato's corpse and killed Konan for it. She was quite annoying.."Madara said to Naruto._

_Naruto got pissed and glared at him."You'd killed her? and took Nagato's Rinnegan!...YOU BASTARD!"Naruto getting very angry._

_"Naruto-boy calm yerself down. We don't want the kyuubi to be coming out do we?"Fukasaku said. Naruto calmed himself down and did a rasen-shuriken._

_"That jutsu?..."Madara said. Naruto threw the Rasen-shuriken at Madara and went through him completely unharmming him._

_"Grrrr. he still has thats stupid trick."Naruto commented. Madara just glared at him,"Naruto Uzumaki, Container Of The Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit...your coming with me...but since you wont go willingly I'll just have to beat you to death and drag you away"_

_"BRING IT ON MADARA!"Naruto shouted to him. Madara jumped up and did some hand signs."Fire Style: Burning Land Jutsu!"Madara shot out a stream of fire at Naruto._

_Naruto dodged the attack and threw some kunai at Madara,He side stepped out of the way and rushed towards Naruto._

_"Here he comes Naruto-boy,me and ma will use frog song and then you can use your rasengan against him"Fukasaku explained._

_Naruto nodded. Madara charged up to him and was stopped by Fukasaku and Shima using frog song against him._

_"Ugh! Irritating frogs"Madara comment as he held his head from the screeching noise. Naruto got behind him and charged up a rasengan._

_"RASENGA-"Madara kicked naruto away,which he flew into the final valley statue. Sasuke came behind Madara and dida fire style jutsu,however that was absorbed by Madara and thrown right back at him._

_Sasuke quickly dodged the jutsu and Naruto ran towards him"Shadow Clone Jutsu!". Sasuke prepared a chidori and Naruto prepared 3 Sage Art: Giant Rasengans._

_Madara stood there and watched the two boys coming towards him."Both of you have no chance..."_

_Sasuke charged the chidori at Madara who dodged it. Naruto was blown back by Madara using Shinra Tensei."Ahhhhhhh!"all 3 Naruto poofed._

_"Hmmmm so. the real one is hiding somewhere, eh?"Madara said to himself. Sasuke glared at him,"Fire Style:...FIRE DRAGON MISSLE!" Madara just absorbed the jutsu and threw it right back at Sasuke._

_"Shit...!"Sasuke dodged the fire dragon and Naruto came out of the water, with a rasengan,"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Naruto yelled out._

_"Get ready Naruto-boy!"Fukasaku said._

_Naruto nodded and threw his rasengan(Yes THREW) at Madara."He can throw it?"_

_This story will continue later. This is just a prototype _

_Please review,_


End file.
